Warriors cats of wolfclan: the new awakening book 2 the final battle
by flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: now that wolfclan is recovering a new threat faces the clan. waterclan!. the clan is trying to take over wolfclan's territory many cats will die, but when two leaders come face to face who will win the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

Wolfclan.  
Warriors.  
Whiteheart. A Friendly black Tom with a White leg and a small rock around his neck.  
Windystar. A beautiful blue she cat with a gray streak on her head.  
Snakestripe. a big tabby Tom.  
Flamestripe. A orange tabby Tom a warrior and also the founder of wolfclan.  
Grayspot. A vary friendly and plump gray tom with dark gray spots all over.  
Nettleclaw. A black Tom with a brown chest and muzzle and yellow eyes.  
Coldblood. A bad tempered brown and black Tom with burning yellow eyes.  
Icefire. A white she cat with blue eyes.  
Smoky. A black Tom.  
Angel. A sweet white she-cat sister and mate of smoky.  
Mossfoot. Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
Fireflower. A fierce ginger she-cat.  
Foxfur. A gray Tom with a irich ascent.  
Raindapple. A lightly dappled gray she-cat.  
Hawkgaze. A brown tabby Tom with piercing amber eyes.  
Reedstripe. A faintly striped Tom with blue eyes.  
Fang. A vary smart black and white Tom can sometimes be annoying.  
Iveheart. A light gray she-cat.  
Brightfrost. A white she-cat  
Brindlefur. A brown tabby Tom.  
Rainflight. A slim gray Tom with blue eyes.  
Roseleaf. A vary good spirited golden she-cat.  
Adderfang. A strong tabby Tom with blue eyes.  
Jaywing. A tan she-cat with blue eyes.  
Ashcloud. A smoky gray she-cat.  
Oakdapple. A dappled Tom.  
Eagleclaw. A brown Tom with a white head and a yellow muzzle.  
Whitemist. A white Tom.  
Riversplash. A gray Tom with fur that always looks wet.  
Stormclaw. A black and white Tom.  
Mudstripe. A dark brown tabby Tom.  
Tumblefoot. A tortoiseshell and white Tom  
Medicine cat.  
Littleflower a tortoiseshell brown and white she-cat.  
Apprentices.  
Firepaw. A fiery orange Tom.  
Bramblepaw. A brown Tom.  
Windpaw. A small white she-cat  
Icepaw. A gray she-cat.  
Leafpaw. A black Tom.  
Tinypaw. A small black and white Tom.  
Kits.  
Firekit  
Dustkit. A black spotted tom.  
Morningkit. A goldon tabby.  
Leafkit. a brown tom.  
Swiftkit. A friendly black and white Tom.  
Shadowkit. A black Tom.  
Foxkit a orange Tom with white ears and white muzzle.  
Ashkit a gray she-cat  
Elders.  
Hunter. A strong gray Tom.  
Redstar. A. white Tom with a red tail.  
Queens.  
Hollyleafs. A beautiful black she-cat.  
Doveheart. A creamy white she-cat

fireclan.

leader. ghoststar. a friendly silver gray she-cat.

warriors.

hollywisper. a black she cat with amber eyes.

fleetwind. a golden tom.

firepelt. a flame orenge tom.

warmhearted. a vary sweet friendly gray tom.


	2. Chapter 2

Warriors cats of wolfclan: the new a wakening book 2. The final battle.  
Prologue.  
The sky turned bright gold with light over starclan hunting grounds  
the light shined into the dens of elders and warriors Dawnflight and Willowwisker sat by the fresh kill pile. Dawnflight was chewing on a mouse happily, she swallowed the last gulp the let out a sigh of relief. "thank starclan I have finally been filled, I thought soon I'd starve" Dawnflight purred willowwisker gave Dawnflight a worried look. "what's wrong?" Willowwisker asked, "I'm just a little worried about Mistybreeze she's bin very sad lately" dawnflight mewed. ""don't worry she'll be fine she is just not use to starclan that's all" Willowwisker replied. "well I guess your right because she just died along with scratch" Dawnflight meowed  
"but it's not just Mistybreeze that worries me" Willowwisker Sighed. "well what else is scaring you?" Dawnflight asked. "waterclan I'm scared they are going to kill my sweet warrior Flamestripe" Willowwisker meowed. "well you better go tell him about it he's probably still asleep right now" Dawnflight meowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1.  
"hey come here you" Shadowkit mewed pouncing on top of Foxkit "ow hey" Foxkit laughed squirming out from  
Under Shadowkit. The two kits attacked each other, Smoky and Winterfire looked threw the entrance. "oh they are so cute" Smoky purred "yes they are it reminds me of when I was a kit" Winterfire meowed. The memory of him with his father ran through his head "father will I ever get to be as strong as you when I'm older?" he mewed. "maybe, but for now Trevor you are my little miracle" Spotty meowed, Winterfire smiled happily joy filling his small body. He also remembered  
Siting with Ella: his mate when he was a kittypet on the farm on cold rainy days. "and hey, I think it's time Nettleclaw and Grayspot clean Redstar's den after their prank on putting sharp brambles in it" smoky meowed. Winterfire opened his eyes and looked at Smoky in surprise. A, yea and rub mouse bile on Hunter's fur" Winterfire added. Then Littleflower came into the den her face glittering with happiness. "ok you two, I know you like playing with the kits , but it's time for them to sleep" she mewed. "O, ok well see y'all later" Winterfire meowed Littleflower glanced at Smoky "now Smoky I think it's time Shadowkit became a apprentice" Smoky gave Littleflower a shocked look. "you really think he's ready" he asked "yes and he's a strong kit and a good fighter" Littleflower replied. "good it will be nice to see a kit Start his training, i'll go tell Hollyleafs" Smoky purred. In the elder's den Nettleclaw and Grayspot were rubbing mouse bile on hunters fur it sledged on the bottom of Nettleclaw's pads. "yuck" Nettleclaw thought to him self in disgust then Redstar looked at them and meowed "well , it looks like you two won't be playing pranks for a while" "yea if I have to touch this stuff one more time I'll get sick" Grayspot mewed. "o shut up and keep rubbing theres a tick biting me right now on the neck" Hunter growled angrily. The two cats moaned then kept scrubbing  
Night arrived in wolfclan in the  
warriors den the warriors were all sleeping soundly, Smoky was lying with his eyes closed and his legs moving like he was running. Riversplash Was sobbing softly, lost in dreams. "no, no, Riversplash cried as the shadow's of dark trees stood over head the branches stood like arms and on them stood an owl and million's of eyes. Riversplash ran faster his chest moved up and down, as he breathed the fur on his chest stood up. "why please Starclan don't let me die" he cried  
as the eyes swooped down after him the sharp ends of millions of small things stabbed Riversplash. Stabbing him hurting him he screamed in pain as blood drenched his pelt, "STARCLAN HELP ME!" he cried. Tears fell down his face Then one of the sharp things hit him in the neck he gagged and coughed as he choked on blood. Then he he fell to the ground his eyes started to close and his breathing stopped and he died. then he fell into a black swirling mass his friends calling for him then Riversplash woke up screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2  
den the wolfclan warrior slept soundly but then a vision shot threw his mind. The wind swirled around him as he was lifted off his paws suddenly stars exploded over him, and Willowwisker appeared. "momma?" Flamestripe mewed "Flamestripe I must warn you that water can not stop fire" she mewed franticly. "what does that mean?" Flamestripe meowed "your clan is in danger, now go save your clan". Then Flamestripe woke up "you were mewing in your sleep again" smoky mewed "sorry I,". Then Windystar burst into the den panting and sobbing. "great starclan, what happened!" "w, w, w," Windystar managed to say "speak!" Flamestripe spat. "waterclan is trying to invade they attacked me and I tried to fight back. But they were too strong and I ran , now they are heading for camp". "O starclan why can't you let our clan live in peace" Flamestripe meowed. "ok we need to head out into the forest all warriors must come cause starclan knows what were up agents. go get all the warriors Smoky" Flamestripe mewed.  
All the wolfclan warriors went to the middle of camp Flamestripe stood in front of them. "what's happening" "are we going into battle?" some of the cats in the crowd meowed, "quite!" Flamestripe mewed. "our clan is under attack by waterclan and we need to go fight back" Flamestripe continued the cats In the crowed stared meowing to each other. "now we are all at battle with these other warriors now let's go fight for our clan!" Flamestripe yowled. Flamestripe lead the clan warriors threw the forest and over to the dark part of the woods near the starclan rocks, then put is tail down telling the wolfclan cats to stay low. Then a battle cry filled the air and cats charged at them "WOLFCLAN ATTACK!" Flamestripe meowed. The warriors pounced on to  
Each other hissing growling Lightingfang pounced on top of Whiteheart swiping at his throat. "You worthless waterclan cat you and your clan will never take over" Whiteheart growled "well waterclan is the best clan there is and weak clan can never beat us" Lightningfang hissed. "he's serious about this I can't battle like a kit, I have to attack him now. Whiteheart thought to him self.  
Whiteheart pushed Lightingfang off of him. "You want a fight , hey, I'll give you a fight you'll never forget" Whiteheart spat, Whiteheart screamed and the small rock on his chest glowed bright blue , then a flash of lightning shot out of it and hit lightningfan straight in the face. The warrior got back up , half the fur on his face was missing "you think your little rock is going to stop me!" he growled. "yes it will stop you and I could kill you with this rock if I wanted to" Whiteheart spat Lightingfang pounced at Whiteheart but the small tom screamed again and lighting shot out and hit the yellow Warrior killing him instantly. tears fell from Whiteheart's eyes at the thought that he'd just killed a cat. "I can't let this make me cry and give up I must get over it" Whiteheart thought to him self. Blood Flew threw the air as another cat was killed as the screams of cats fighting to the death filled the air.  
Flamestripe looked at his warriors with rage filling his body "I have to kill them, the leader in me must go behind me for now and I shall fight like a lionclan cat" he thought to him self. He jumped and pounced in to the air and dove into the battle. Then he attacked a water clan cat throwing it onto the ground and biting it , then killing the cat. He gagged as the taste of blood filled his mouth, then Flamestripe let out a yowl "wolfclan retreat retreat!" the wolfclan warriors ran off with Flamestripe back to camp. when they arrived back at camp Flamestripe gazed at the warriors, all of there pelts covered in blood, but then he noticed icefire and Mossfoot were not in the crowd. "where is Coldblood , Icefire and mossfoot?" Flamestripe yowled "they never made it back" Wolfheart meowed. Tears filled Flamestripe's eyes "those fox hearted worthless cats killed some of our best warriors" Flamestripe spat, "maybe they're not dead" Wolfheart protested "we have to go back for them" "but Wolfheart, if we go back we will be killed by waterclan cats" Flamestripe meowed with anger in his eyes. Windystar looked at Wolfheart with a sad feeling in her stomach "what if he has a point... What am I saying , it would be insane to Go back there" she thought to her self. She sat up and opened her mouth to protest but Flamestripe then meowed "starclan help us if our clan gets attacked again". Then Littleflower came out of the medicine den "what's all the commotion about?" she asked "waterclan they've finally decided to attack" Flamestripe spat. "oh great starclan after all this time" Littleflower mewed. "we need more warriors if our clan is to survive" Flamestripe meowed, Littleflower looked over at the apprentices's den. Then shot a powerful Look at Flamestripe "we need our warriors now" she mewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3.  
Littleflower sat in silence waiting for Flamestripe to respond, "well I don't know if we can do this , I mean if a young apprentice becomes a warrior and die's we'll Be going threw all our kits for a new one" Flamestripe protested his eyes wide with anger. All of the sudden a flash Filled the wolfclan camp. The clan cats shelled there eyes with there paws "meeoooow". Wolfheart screamed then a wolf appeared, it's mane shined like silver pelt in the sunlight and it's eyes looked down at Flamestripe. "Who is that?" Smoky meowed "wolf the sprit of wolfclan" Flamestripe hissed Flamestripe waited for the wolf to speak , it opened it's mouth. "I shall end this argument now!" he howled "the new warriors to our clan are, Firepaw, Bramblepaw and icepaw". then wolf dissappeared in a cloud of smoke. Flamestripe looked up "our clan spirit has spoken and the new warriors are chosen. Go get the apprentices and join me at the cliff for the naming of our new warriors". In the apprentices den Bramblepaw and Firepaw were play fighting showing off the moves they'd lured. Then Wolfheart Walked in to the den tail twitching with nervousness  
"Firepaw, Bramblepaw, icepaw come with me now" he mewed. The apprentice's dipped there heads respectively then walked out of the den fallowing Wolfheart to the cliff. "I wonder what he wants as to do" Bramblepaw hissed to Firepaw, Wolfheart shot a angry look toward them Bramblepaw new he was telling them to be quite. The three apprentices look at the crowed below the cliff waiting for there arrival Icepaw gulped  
nervously Bramblepaw looked at Icepaw seeing the nervousness in the small Tom's eyes. They walked up the cliff and sat down beside Flamestripe, the clan warrior looked down at the three apprentices then looks back at the crowed. "as you all no waterclan is at full attack on our clan" Flamestripe meowed "the clan hasn't got meany warrior left to fight in battle". The crowed started mumbling to each other "and!" Flamestripe continued "we have three new warriors to our clan". "Icepaw do they mean us?" Firepaw hissed "I don't no" Icepaw replied, Flamestripe cleared his throat "now these three apprentices beside me are the new cats for battle but they have no time. For the night of silence" "but isn't that braking the warrior code?" Smoky meowed "yes it is but are clan is in danger and we need are new warriors now" Flamestripe responded. Wolfheart whispered something into Flamestripe's ear before the wolfclan cat continued. "these apprentices are now having there new names: Firestorm, Bramblepelt, and icewisper.  
Bramblepelt looked at Flamestripe tears filling his eyes "w, we don't half to fight now do we?" he mewed "yes you half to fight our clan is in danger and you are the cats who can save us" Flamestripe meowed. The brown Tom started crying "but Flamestripe I'm not ready to die yet" he sobbed , Flamestripe felt lump form in his throat at the sight of a young warrior crying. Firestorm put his paw on Bramblepelt's shoulder "It's ok you'll live" he mewed "please don't let me become a warrior I want to live. Be with my friends and family I want to stay at home". Flamestripe looked down at the crowed and meowed "to spite this warriors fear we need to fight for are clan now we are all going to battle against waterclan now let's go and attack that clan". The sun had gone down by the time Flamestripe and the clan warriors got to dark part of the forest Flamestripe lowered tail telling the warriors the stay low. Bramblepelt was still shivering as he looked at Flamestripe, Flamestripe could smell the stench of the waterclan leader he Hurd the cat talking to the other warriors. "at moonhigh will attack there clan" Water hissed "ha they will never no what hit them" coldheart meowed. Flamestripe pounced onto the waterclan leader the two leaders rolled around on the ground scratching and biting each other. Flamestripe looked at water his mind spinning his body filling with anger. All he could hear was the blood roaring in his ears "you, you tardier!" he hissed "well a little kit has come to kill me this is the best starclan could Do for my clan. A kit trying to fight me" "SHUT UP" Flamestripe hissed as he slammed against Water. the leader falling over Flamestripe got up the blood on his pelt dripping onto the ground. "you are nothing but a tardier a worthless no good use of a cat" Flamestripe spat Water looked up eyes narrow. "you can't kill me your just a kit a stupid kit" Flamestripe squinted with anger "and I still have five lives left and you can't beat me. Your to weak" Water growled "I half to kill him got to swipe my paw at his throat at just the right time" Flamestripe thought to him self.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4.  
Water pushed Flamestripe off of him "look I don't have time for a cat like you have other cats to deal with" Water growled the leader ran off into the crowed of screaming cats. "you stupid rouge get you and your stupid cats out if hear" Smoky hissed at emberclaw the gray warrior pounced onto Smoky, Smoky scratched Emberclaw's stomach cutting it open making Smoky's black pelt tern red with splotch's of blood. Emberclaw fell onto the ground and died Water looked at the body "you killed one of my warriors now I'm going to kill you". "Water do you have any respect for the clans" Smoky hissed "no now shut up" Water growled. "Water look around you , look at all the cats you've killed" the bodys of cats lied dead on the ground Water looked at smoky. "they all deserved it" he spat Smoky lunged at water and ripped a peace of fur off his pelt "foxdung!" Water growled. "now you see how it feels" Smoky hissed "stop it you stupid wolfclan cat your clan has defeated us in the past but we will not defeated again". Water pounced onto smoky kicking the black Tom in the belly. Smoky lied on the ground his eyes closed he opened them again and saw blue sky and Scratch looking down at him a smile on his face. "Smoky get back up you will fight this battle" Scratch mewed "but I can't fight any more I'm to weak" Smoky sobbed. Smoky's eyes shot open and he looked around him "Smoky look out" Flamestripe meowed franticly the black tom squinted as a golden Tom flew over him. Flamestripe saw Water running toward him then the Tom slammed into Flamestripe, he hissed with pain as he was thrown onto the ground. Then a cry came from the medicine den Flamestripe's stomach went into a not: "littleflower!" he cried. He pushed Water off of him and ran over to the medicine den he was horrified at what he saw, Littleflower lied on the ground puddle of blood underneath her. "no no NO!" Flamestripe screamed all of the sudden Flamestripe's body started to glow and then burst into flames he charged threw the crowed of cats and slammed into Water at full speed. "you foxhearted stupid worthless cat you killed her you stupid cat" he spat , then Water's eyes turned blue and water burst out the wavy marking on his forehead. Then the flames off Flamestripe's body shot at the water and water and fire collided. Flamestripe fell down on the ground then the water hit him. He looked up and water stood over him. "finally my clan has defeated wolfclan" he meowed "and killed Flamestripe" he growled. Flamestripe squinted ready to die when all of the sudden Wolfheart pounced on top of Water throwing the cat onto the ground then Flamestripe got to his paws. And ran over to join the fight he attacked Water and Swiped Water's throat cutting it open killing the dark gray Tom. Water fell into the darkness  
He watched the light of his life disappear As he went into the dark forest. Flamestripe looked at the dead leader then looked at the crowed, "now it's time to take care of these cats" Wolfheart meowed. Flamestripe nodded in agreement, Wolfheart and Flamestripe ran toward the crowed of panicking cats they ran screaming and meowing in all directions. Flamestripe's heart skipped a beat as he watched the cats disappear into the forest "we did it Flamestripe we've won the battle" Wolfheart meowed. Flamestripe sat silently lost in thought "hay Flamestripe are you happy that we won?" Wolfheart asked "yea but there's something I need to check" Flamestripe meowed softly. Flamestripe ran over to the medicine den his heart raising and tears filling his eyes he stopped and looked at Littleflower's body and started rubbing it with his paw. "Littleflower are you alive?" Flamestripe asked the she-cat didn't respond "Littleflower please respond", then the Littleflower opened her eyes  
"is that you Flamestripe?" she mewed. "yes it's me" Flamestripe responded "You wear vary brave" "thanks Littleflower" he meowed sadly , "y, your not going to die are you?" "no Flamestripe I just need some hurbs for my wounds" Littleflower mewed. Flamestripe new just what to get for her so he ran threw the forest as fast as he could grabbing chervil cobwebs and horsetail then ran back two camp and sat down beside Littleflower. "ok now Flamestripe place the cob web on my cut slowly then when all the blood is soaked with blood. Take the chervil and chew it and dab it on my wound" Littleflower meowed Flamestripe had never felt so Scared he had to do this just right or he could kill her. He put the sweet smelling leaf in his mouth the took it back out and put it on the open cut, "I think I'm going to be sick" he thought to himself. The sight of blood was one of his weaknesses and he could not stand touching this cut he closed his eyes and gulped. Then Littleflower looked up "thank you" she mewed Flamestripe twitched his tail "I half to say this with out being rude" he thought to him self. "Littleflower I half to go two tend to my clan will you be ok?" he asked "yea all be ok" she responded, Flamestripe let out a sigh of relief then ran out into camp. "let all warriors able to walk come and join me at the cliff for a clan meeting" Flamestripe meowed the cats fallowed him threw the forest and two the cliff. Then Flamestripe stood tall over the cliff and looked down at the crowed there wear only half of the clan warriors there. "we have lost lots of are warriors in this battle and tonight we will have a night of silence on there journey to starclan. And in respect to There oner" Flamestripe meowed "and Wolfheart I have somthing to tell you come up hear" he meowed. Wolfheart walked up to the top of the cliff and sat down beside Flamestripe , "because of your bravery in this battle and the loyalty to your clan I have decided to make you. deputy" Flamestripe mewed. Wolfheart dipped his head respectively and smiled "thanks Flamestripe it's a honor" he meowed softly the clan cats cheered for Wolfheart and the sun rose in the sky shining the light onto the new deputy.


End file.
